End Of The Line
by Lil-Randomer
Summary: Twins Daniel and Katherine LaRusso are moving to Reseda with their mom but the twins somehow keep finding themselves in trouble with others but especially each other. With daniel finding love in an unlikely place and Kat finding herself some surprising allies with the twins drift apart or will their sibling bond keep them together through all the odds. OC Character
1. Information

Karate Kid

Chapter: Character Background  
**Name ****  
**First – Katherine   
Middle - Anne  
Last - LaRusso  
**Nickname:** Kat  
**Current City: Reseda**

**Hometown: ****New Jersey**  
**Gender: ****Female**  
**Race:** American. **Ethnicity:** White  
**Age: ****17**

**Fluent Language(s):** English and French.  
**Sexual Orientation: **Straight. **Relationship Status: **Single  
**Employment:** Student  
**Living Arrangement:** Living in an apartment with her mom & Twin brother.


	2. New Beginnnings

"This is it. This is the end of the line"

Well this is it, the day of the 'Big Move' me, my mom and twin brother Daniel are moving from Newark, New Jersey to Reseda, a neighbourhood in Los Angeles, California. Me and Daniel are seniors in high school and our mom is trying for a new job in some computer thing.

"you're telling me" Daniel muttered to himself as he sat still in his seat not wanting to get out.

I look out of the window of my mom's 1969 Chevy station wagon, which was so beyond repair, I saw nothing but palm trees and coconuts which means eternal summer which I love, I love the warm breeze, never being cold even at night and the long days but being half Italian its nothing unusual to love the summer unless your Daniel who likes the winter.

"Come on all hands on deck" mom promoted us as we got out off the car to start unpacking, Daniel struggling with his bike and me grabbing the luggage.

" we gotta get this thing unloaded before it sinks" she joked. I could see mom looking up at the sky smiling and smiled a bit to myself, she's finally happy with her life no looking back now.

"Look at those palm trees! Damn, do you know what that means?" she called out to us excitedly but some of us aren't as excited as she is. Daniel looks bored and unenthusiastic as he struggles with his bike but still looks up at the palm trees at the instance of our mother.

" Yeah, watch out for falling coconuts" he replied sarcastically making me roll my eyes.

"Wise guy, No more Newark winters!" I could help but smile at the thought but I knew my twin would have something to say about that.

"I like winters ma" he replied to her like he was talking to a child making me giving him a dark glare.

"I don't" I replied bluntly giving him a challenging look.

"Oh, you like sore throats? You like frozen toes?" Mom asked rhetorically winking at me as she knew she was always right.

"I don't like smog" Daniel replied in the same reprimanding tone.

Mom picked up one of the smaller boxes with the laundry stuff in it and gave us both a look. "Did I tell you about the pool here?" she asked trying to bait us into being happy with uprooting our lives, Daniel with his wierdo girlfriend Judy and me living a happy life of solitude and peace.

"Just about 100 times ma" I told her rolling my eyes, nothing could get my mom down from this happy high she really thinks this is the best day of her life but nothing ever goes to plan for the LaRusso family.

"Okay, so make it 101" She laughed walking towards the worn looking apartment complex "Open your eyes, my darling twins. This is the Garden of Eden".

"Come on. Listen, we're in apartment 20 okay? One flight up" she shouted to us walking to our new 'home'.

Me and Daniel didn't speak much less look at each other as we grabbed our own luggage, I saw him struggling to carry his bike and suitcase but I didn't offer to help as me and my older twin hadn't been the best of siblings for a long time. Daniel thought I was too much like our runaway father who was a horrible and abusive man to our mom and I thought Daniel was too weak, often cared about people to much and is always sticking his nose into other peoples business.

I shut the car doors whilst Daniel pushed his ratty bike into the apartment complex I heard him yell and then a big bang, I turned to see he had kicked the wooden door open but not only that he had kicked it into someone's face. I snorted to myself but still ran over to see what was happening.

"Are you okay?" I heard Daniel stutter and apologize to the stranger who was now sprawled out on the floor holding his nose which wasn't bleeding...unfortunately.

"Don't worry about it" the guy laughed still tending to his wounds which you couldn't see anyway. "Let me help you up" my twin said still stuttering trying to hold his bike and help the stranger off the floor where he had unintentionally kicked him.

"Thanks" the guy said still laughing which was starting to confuse me a little but I could see it shook Daniel up as he was still stuttering and looking embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid" Daniel said trying to justify his actions.

"You must be the new people in 20 right?" the stranger asked his rubbing his head. "Yeah, I guess so" Daniel answered looking up at our apartment. "Freddy Fernandez, apartment 17" he told us shaking Daniels hand, smiling which showed his dimples.

"Daniel LaRusso" he told Freddy, to which Freddy looked at me as If just noticing I was here. I shook my head "What?" "This is my twin, Katherine" Daniel told him "It's Kat actually" I butted in rudely not sure if I liked Freddy or not.

"How you doing? Let me help" he said grabbing the suitcase from Daniels bike and the heavier one from me which I gladly gave him but it looks like st. Daniel has a problem with him helping me. "No, it's fine. It's heavy, man" Daniel said embarrassed at the help but Freddy still took the suitcase. Daniel gave me an annoyed look at my willingness of letting Freddy help to which I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I got it" Freddy told him still looking at me smiling. "So twins, that must be cool" he asked us smiling. "not really" I told him shaking my head and seeing Daniel frown at me again, Freddy started to look uncomfortable with my short answers and unwillingness to talk to him so he turned to Daniel instead for conversation which is definitely fine with me. "Where are you from?" he asked Daniel as we started walking to our new apartment.

"New Jersey" Daniel replied nonchalantly, Freddy chucked a bit and I didn't know whether I should take offence or not that he was laughing about where we were from. "What are you doing out here?" he inquired again, making me realise I really don't like small talk. You would think that all my negativity would depress me but it really doesn't, I like being a lone wolf.

"Our mom got a job with some company out here. Rocket Computers. Flight of the Future. I don't know" my twin told him not knowing the actual details of our mom's new job, actually that's all we knew before she shipped us out her. "I never heard of it" Freddy laughed again as we passed the pool which wasn't a pool as much as it was a puddle. I snorted unladylike at him and said "i'm not surprised"

Daniel had just noticed the pool at the same time as I did and didn't look impressed, funny it the only thing we've agreed on in months other than this move. "

Is this the only pool you've got?" Freddy nodded his head but look disinterested "That's it. What was that, karate?" he asked my brother excitedly.

"Yeah." I looked at Daniel with a raised eyebrow when he said this. "Have you been doing it long?" Freddy started to look really excited now when Daniel said he knew karate.

"Yeah, a while" my brother lied making me laugh, Daniel looked at me with begging eyes as if to ask me not to tell Freddy the truth which was that he had gone to a few classes at the Y.

"Did you ever use it?" i'm starting to think that Freddy was only talking to Daniel because of his 'Karate' skills.

"A couple of times" he told him quietly still not knowing if I was going to rat him out but I wasn't he can learn the hard way of his lies.

"I bet you could kick some ass" _Not likely, _Daniel was usually on the other end of the ass kicking mostly by me. Me and my brother do get into physical fights with each other but i'm usual the one winning. "

I'd like to learn that. Maybe you could teach me" ah the light begins to dawn, Freddy just wanted Daniel to teach him karate.

"Sure. That's cool. Any time" Daniel tells him enthusiastic forgetting he doesn't actually know karate and was just saying this to impress his new friend. Just as we reached the stairs to get to the apartment a voice stopped us in our tracks.

"This place is a dump. You should go back to New Jersey" an old gypsy looking woman told us, she didn't didn't look up whist talking to us as she read her paper.

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion and questioned her "How did you know where we're from?" she still didn't look at me while I asked her a question i'm not sure if she's rude or introverted. I think she's like me and just doesn't give a damn.

"'Cause I'm from New Jersey. I got a nose for my own" she explained to us like it was common knowledge that she lived in the same place as us. "Well what part?" Daniel questioned her, I looked at Freddy to see him laughing a bit to himself and smiled at me when he noticed I was looking. "Parsippany" I heard the gypsy woman telling Daniel "I never should've left"

"Our Uncle Louie's from Parsippany" My twin told her sounding excited, ive never noticed before how much Daniel is like a puppy dog and get excited about everything.

"Louie Martini?" she asked us looking up for the first time since we started talking to her.

I shook my head "Louie LaRusso" "Louie LaRusso? Don't know him" she waved us off, Daniel had a weird smile on his face which I couldn't place.

"Hey pup" he said leaning down and petting the little dog that I only just noticed.

"How you doing? You thirsty?" I saw Freddy tap Daniel on the shoulder and make a sign that the old gypsy woman was crazy he whispered something that we couldn't hear.

"What?" we asked not quite hearing what he said. "She's not playing with a full deck" Freddy explained to us in what seemed to be the nicest way he could.

"She's nice" I defended, I could be like that old lady one day talking a load if crap and not even giving a shit about what people think of her. Actually thinking about it she kinda reminds me of my aunt tessy. I shivered at the thought. Freddy laughed as if I was joking and Daniel just shook his head smiling.

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" Freddy asked us whilst helping Daniel up the stairs with his bike. "I don't know. I guess nothing" Daniel replied looking at me for confirmation to which I shrugged my shoulders and muttered "Guess so".

"We're having a beach party. Want to come?" he explained excitedly to us but still mainly looking at me which is starting to freak me out, I don't know what the boys are like in LA but i'm not sure I like it.

"Yeah I'll be there" Daniel told him quickly obviously not wanted to go with me, I ruin most of his friendships and i'm proud of that.

"Sure, that's cool" I replied with a smile on my face as I see Daniel frowning at me, Freddy grinned widely thinking I was smiling at him.

"I'll come get you in the morning" he smiled at me and then turn to Daniel quickly "Both of you" he stuttered a little.

"Here's apartment 20" we all looked at the apartment we had stopped outside, mine and Daniel's looks were a bit different to Freddy's We really didn't want to be here but we love our ma so we're trying for her.

"Should I leave this here?" Freddy gestured to our very heavy suitcases, we both nodded our heads. "Yeah, thanks for the help".

"Nice meeting you. Take care" Freddy said shaking our hands "See you tomorrow morning" he said before running back down the stairs obviously going to where he was supposed to be before my brother knocked him over.

Daniel opened the door and we both just fell through and before we could say anything_ or breathe_ mom to us "Don't say anything about the pool. I'll call first thing in the morning" I hadn't really given the pool a second thought, yeah it sounded good having our own pool but we'd have to share with the rest of the complex not my idea of fun.

"Did you tell that old lady where we were from?" I asked her putting boxes on the floor.

Mom turned around quickly with a huge grin on her face "Yes. Didn't she remind you of Aunt Tessy?" Daniel laughed "More like Uncle Louie" even I cracked a smile at that one.

"I really think we're going to do good here" mom told us cleaning "I have a very positive feeling, I'm telling you kids I just know it's going to work" how my mother can be so positive at times is beyond me.

Daniel grabbed a bowl from the box I was holding and went over to the sink, only to be soaked when the water started to shoot up like a fountain, I laughed at his misfortune. I believe that nothing good can come from doing things for others, my mom just says i'm 'selfish'. _Eh tomato, Tomato._

"The faucet's broken" ma told him after he learnt the hard way. "The real estate lady said there's a fix-it guy. See if you guys can find him".

I looked at her with wide eyes " why both of us, why cant he do it" I argued not wanting to spend anymore time with him then I already had to.

Daniel looked me in the eye and teased "Why, Don't you want to see your lover boy Freddie"

"he is not my lover boy Daniel" I told him strongly making him flinch at the sound of my voice but still pushed it further when he told mom that Freddy Fernandez from apartment 17 couldn't stop staring at me with googly eyes.

My anger flared and push him " Don't talk like that, you don't know what your talking about" Daniel looked at me with scared eyes whilst I could hear my mom shouting at me in the background " Katherine LaRusso you apologize to your brother right now".

"Why?" I asked strongly "he started it with all his lies" she just shook her head and explained that Freddy might like me but still made both of us apologize to each other which we did begrudgingly.

Daniel grabbed the bowl of water which he managed to catch and walked to the door "What's that for?" mom asked trying to change the mood. "Uncle Louie's dog" he explained carrying the water. "He's cute" she told us, I knew mom would fall in love with the dingy looking dog I mean she did fall for our father.

I followed Daniel to the door knowing mom would still make me go with him, its like she still thinks we're 10 years old i'm just glad she doesn't make us hold hands any more. My brother stopped in front of the door and turn to our mom who was busying herself in a box.

"I got invited to a party tomorrow" he told her " me too" I added giving Daniel a look for leaving me out so I wouldn't be able to go.

"Great. You see?" she told us smiling, looking happy that we had got invited to a party but not asking what type of party it was.

"But you wanted us to help you unpack" I questioned, pointing to all the stuff in boxes not sure if I was even in the mood to be social tonight.

"I don't remember saying that" she said and shrugged her shoulders "I must have had you mixed up with somebody else" Daniel said smiling at our mom, I walked over and kissed her cheek "Thanks, Ma" she grinned at my unusual sign of affection.

We ran back down the stairs to where the gypsy woman was still sitting with her dog and paper but she was now smoking a cigarette and still very much reminding me of my Aunt Tessy.

"Could you tell me where the maintenance guy is?" I asked her nicely and hey she even looked at me this time when I talked to her.

"Hey, pup" I heard Daniel say and saw him put the bowl down by the hot looking dog to which he happily lapped up the water.

"You go in through there, turn left, not too far...then right, go inside, and you'll find him on the left" I lost her when she began talking so I hope Daniel was paying attention to what she was saying, Daniel started walking in the direction of what gypsy aunt tessy told us.

" So I go right then left?" obviously I wasn't the only one who didn't listen. She sighed at us "No, left then right, then inside on the left" We walked in the direction she told us and came to a stop a set of wooden green doors.

Daniel knocked on the door and opened them to walk through and looked at me to see if I was following. "Hello?" he shouted. I looked around at the room and all I could see were bits and pieces its like our maintenance man was a hoarder.

Me and Daniel stood side by side at a see through door. "Are you the maintenance man?" I asked the man who had his back to us who was doing something with chopsticks.

"We're the new people in apartment" I told him still not getting any answer from him. Me and Daniel looked at each other annoyed, I put my hands up and gave up on talking to the man.

"Yeah The faucet's really leaking there" Daniel said opening the door. The man turned around and I could see he was quite old and Korean looking he was also wearing a white & Black bandanna. He gave Daniel a glare and my brother just stared back and started to shut the door again.

"Could you come fix it?" Daniel asks him quietly. "Can I tell my mom when?" he asks again when he got no answer.

"When what?" the old Korean man asked us, I don't think he's even listening to a word we're saying. Are all the people in LA this rude?.

"When you're going to fix the faucet" I asked him sharply getting very annoyed at the ignorance of the old man. I tried being polite, I tried being quiet and letting Daniel talk to him but he's really starting to get on my last nerve.

"After" was his short and sweet reply, well not so sweet.

"After what?" my brother half shouted starting to get annoyed too. Daniel very rarely gets annoyed like our ma but when they do they go like a volcano.

"After after!" the old Korean man shouted at us. I

through my hands up in the air frustrated again and walked back off to the apartment.

_I can't be bothered with this crap!  
_

* * *

Short and Sweet, Hope you like the first chapter of End Of The Line!


End file.
